I am not a Monster, just someone with different Morals
by King Of Jiongu
Summary: "Let me guess, after all of this, after all the killing I had order and done, you think I am some kind of-of monster right? Well listen here friend, What if-What if I tell you...that the things that I have done...are not evil at all for me?" Naruto Namikaze, Leader of the Yakuza of the South, has morals that are wrong to most people, but not for him. Inmoral!Naruto Warnings Inside.


**Welcome everybody to "I am not a monster, just someone with different morals" This story is a Yakuza!Insane!Chakra-less!Naruto, it take place in the Shinobi world and here is the thing...Naruto is the ANTAGONIST. YEAH! Thats right, think of it like Light Yagami (anime, not movie that shit sucked ass) Minato and Kushina are alive and LOVE their son, the thing is, they dont know Naruto hobbie, also Naruto has a little sister with the Kyubi, she also LOVES Naruto (No incest) Hmm I think that is the basic things you need to know...welp! Without further ado, lets get to reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would kill Shikamaru for trapping Hidan and would made Kakuzu steal Kakashi´s heart**

* * *

"W-what…" A male voice was heard in a dark room, said male was a middle age man with brown hair and brown eyes. He is a man by the name of Katashi Ken, he is the owner of a merchant shop in the south part Konohagakure no sato. Katashi soon started to hyperventilate, he didn't know where he was, he was chained to a table and the room didn't have any lights.

"Hey! S-someone help me!" He screamed, hoping that someone would get in the room and set him free. Seconds later he started hearing something, it sounded like a whistle, a dark and creepy tune was been made behind that door, making Katashi more nervous and scared at the same time.

Suddenly the tune stopped and the door was slammed open, Katashi gave a yelp, soon the lights were on and what Katashi saw terrified him. The room was white, but all around him were dead bodies of villagers, some mutilated, other looked to be tortured. "O-Oi! What the fuck is this! HELP! ANYONE PLEASE!"

"You know that no one will hear you right? Well no one except me of course." A young voice answered Katashi. Looking at the door Katashi saw a teen about the age of 16 with blond spiky hair with red highlights and violet eyes, he wore a white T-shirt and over it he had a black military greatcoat with the neckguard covering his mouth, he had black pants and black combat boots.

Katashi face turned pale.

"N-N-No! What did I do?! I paid every month! I paid every fucking month! Why I am here!" He shouted, the person in front of him could be consider a Yakuza, you see, the teen threatened all merchants in Konoha to pay at least 100.000 Yen a month, of course not many merchant could pay that kind of money, the teen didn't care and those merchant that didn't paid were killed and their families suddenly disappeared. Katashi hated him, thanks to him his wife became a prostitute to help him since his shop wasn't getting many client lately. He didn't know how much he can endure it, but he would do it until this… _monster_ leaves them alone.

With a sigh the teen started walking slowly to Katashi and without warning he stabbed the merchant on his leg with some rusty scissors.

"AHHHHH! FUCK! IT HURTS!"

"Of course it hurts, I mean, I just stabbed your leg with some scissors, if it didn't hurt I would be a little creeped out. " The teen said in a joking manner "Anyway let's get to business" The way that he changed his tone from joking to serious made Katashi gulp. "You see Katashi, I always follow my deals, after all, if I don't follow a deal it can be bad for business…Do you remember the deal that I made with all of you merchant?" He questioned.

Katashi could only nod his head. The deal basically was protection in case their stores are vandalized and in exchange they pay him. The result was the teen taking complete control of the merchant system of the south. He had to admit it, the teen was a genius, everyone believed him and three days later he had enough blackmail to make them poor.

"Good, that's good. A good memory can save many peoples lives. Seeing that you have a good memory you wouldn't mind to answer some question do you Katashi?

"I-I-I swear that I had pay every single mo-"

 **SLAP**

"Shut up and listen you fucking shit! Good, I didn't take you here because you didn't pay me. You are following the deal like a good little villager, the thing is that…Let's just say that a little bird told me that someone VERY close to you is planning to have a visit with the Hokage, said person could probably say what is happening here, and we don't want that to happen do we…Katashi Ken?"

" _Oh Kami-sama…"_

Katashi realized why he was here. The teen knew what his sister is planning. Ruka Ken was a very cheerful woman that lived on the north side of Konoha, when she came to visit and saw the condition of the merchant she was pissed. She didn't know who is the leader threatening the merchant but she would ask the Hokage tomorrow to start an investigation.

"Do you by any chance know a woman called Ruka Ken? I ask because I heard that she came to visit with such a happy mood and later she left with a pissed of expression! I also noticed that she has the same last name like you! What a coinci-" The teen then paused "Fuck it. You have two choices here Ken, the first one is that you don't tell me anything, I leave you here strapped to this table and I tell my men to get your wife and daughter and sell them as sex slaves, the second choice is you tell me when she is having that meeting with the Hokage, you do that and I leave you and your family alone BUT, your sister becomes the sex slave…" Here the teen stopped in deep thought "Well there IS a third option and that is I beat the living shit out of your sister but let her live BUT you start paying the double. Tick tock Katashi you have thirty seconds." With that the teen took out a pocket watch from his pocket and start taking the time.

Katashi was shocked, all those choices were horrible for him, He didn't want his family as sex slave, He didn't want his SISTER as a sex slave, and he didn't want to suffer for not paying the double!

"Ten seconds, you are losing time-"

"THE THIRD OPTION PLEASE JUST…just don't make them sex slaves…please…" Katashi started to cry "S-S-She is having that meeting in two more d-days."The teen got a huge smile behind his collar.

" Great! Pleasure doing business with you Katashi. Don't worry, your sister will only have two broken arms and probably will be missing some fingers and toes, but hey! She will live, so that is a plus. Oh! I will expect my 200.000 Yen by the end of this month Katashi-kun!." He said while walking out of the room.

"Y-You are a monster…Naruto Namikaze" Katashi muttered only to get a chuckle from Naruto

"Oh oh oh, Katashi, I am not a monster; I am only a teen with different morals and ideals! I don´t care about murder or rape, I just want to have fun and get money on the way! Well I need to go JA NE!" Naruto finally said, closing the door of his torture room. Behind the door Katashi heard Naruto say " OI KATSU! YOU CAN GUT THE SON OF A BITCH NOW! IF YOU SEE ANYTHING OF WORTH YOU CAN HAVE IT! (...) Me? I am having a little visit to Ruka Ken."

* * *

 **Well, here it is the Prologue! I hope with this I got your attention. I know that I took too long for this, but I had some serious personal problems that need my attention, If this fic gets enough attention, I will continue…Well see you soon!**


End file.
